nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
1CY9
Fr❄st Warri❄rs, or 1CY9, was created on April 4th, 2019 in the middle of season 20 by 6 month Nitro Type member, ₣łⱤɆ₣ⱤØ₴₮ now known as ❄βLAZE . For more info on the 1CY9 captain check out her bio on wiki. The team has had two different co-captains: Mal being a co-cap for over a month but is now one of the team's most valuable officers. The current co-captain of 1CY9 was Tendons, before the team went inactive, who was chosen as co-captain in the middle of Season 24 due to Mal's resignation. The team started out ranking approximately 9600 in season 20 but reached their peak and finished at 33rd by the end of season 20, just over a month after their creation. A week or so before the end of season 20, 1CY9 merged with team AIDA with Blaze remaining as captain. Season 21 they rocketed up to 9th at the beginning, fell one rank, and finished with 10th. They began with 6th place in Season 22 and fought hard with MNES, NTA, and TBZ but ended up with 9th rank. Season 23 saw them battle NTSS and RRR1. Their battle with RRR1 went back and forth an estimated 9 times with RRR1 eventually coming out as 3rd place and 1CY9 finished 5th. The current season, 24, they started off at 2nd place but were quickly overtaken by TALK. They stayed 3rd and over 500k points behind TALK for several days until they started rapidly gaining and overtook them a week into the season regaining their original 2nd place. Now they remain 2nd with a current 1.3 million point lead on 3rd place TALK. At the end of Season 24, Blaze removed everyone from the team and closed applications. They are inactive for Season 25. As a result of this, many of its members moved to the co-captains team TBZ. Team Records, Requirements, and Statistics All this information is from before Season 24 ended. The requirements for applications are 70 WPM and level 20+. 250 races weekly are the preferred activity requirements. Blaze, the team captain has the third most team races with Mal having 34.4 thousand team races. The average speed of the team has ranged from low 60's to low 100's currently settling with 96 making them tied for fastest active top 100 team so far in season 24. The fastest member is officer https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/sshtorm with a 122 WPM average. Accuracy is exactly 96% in their 24hr stats with the most accurate team member at 99.1% https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mal123wt. Their highest ever 24hr rank is currently 2nd place which was first achieved on Oct 4th, the start of season 24. They started off season 21 with a 6th place ranking but soon lost it to MNES, NTA, and TBZ. Currently, they hold a solid 9th place. Season rankings: Season 20: Finished 33rd place Season 21: Finished 10th place Season 22: Finished 9th Place Season 23: Finished 5th Place Season 24: Finished 2nd Place Officers and Team Core Former officers include: https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/jspowerlifting https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mal123wt https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/yip_366 https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/jeromethebeast https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/tiernanaugust https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/5417019992 https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/benukas https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/akwan2 https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/jose21 https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/riptide https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/milkymooshroom https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/thebestsniperx https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/imortal_14 and others. Category:Teams